Groll
Ross: "So the kingpin's got a sweet spot for his daughter, huh-?" Groll: "Aye. A sweet spot, sweet tooth... if you will. As sweet as a seasnake's bite... and how sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child." Treasonous Groll Halfsmith was the Duke Midcloud Castle, a Great-Knight, and the leader of the Mother's Sons in the Sefenlands under the assumed name Tom Hunter. he was stripped of all his lands, and titles following the death by overdose on sugar of Queen Settes II Messoloriha, whom he raped in a drug-induced stupor. He was the father of Vayess Halfsmith by Queen Settes. He is also the main antagonist of Tale of Zul. Groll was imprisoned for his crimes, with a trial for execution set, but soon escaped to become the kingpin of the drug industry within the walls of Lobtonne, making a new foe of his old friend Sir Ross Fourthwalk. Prior to his life at Lobtonne, Groll had ruled Midcloud Castle as an immortal, famed for his extreme longevity. Groll planned out the eventual destruction of the Ayelands during 36th by taking control of the Sefenlands, and manipulating the Delkish Empire into using the Hornman far bomb on Farbdak. Only Sir Ross is aware of this, making him feel immensely guilty, since he is doubly responsible for the brunt of death during the 2nd Great War and century afterwards, having first offered Groll eternal youth, and being responsible for the assassination of the Mother on Earth of the Sefenlands. Groll is technically superior even to Topaz, and is alongside Ferbles Blachorn, one of the few people willingly working for the Child With Many Names, and the Shadow. Groll was born broken, born to a noble, loving house, he hid his wicked nature. Prideful, boastful, and jealous, Groll turned to evil shortly after the death of King Xermos II the Strange Messoloriha, whom he had been a close friend, and advisor to prior to his death. He saw the fame that his friend Ross earned as the Parader Knight, and returned to the Bloodspoke, making the following wish: "I wish for Ross to suffer." His wish became true, and immediately the Child With Many Names approached him, having become aware of his dark wish through the Shadow. He offered eternal happiness with the opportunity to crush Ross' spirit. They began scheming, and soon enough plans were in place to stage a coup in the Sefenlands, and to destroy the Ayelands. Years of being a kingpin finally came to a head on the Last Day of Lobtonne when Ferbles' forces, Jakos' army of homunculi, and Groll's drug cartel began an assault on Billow's Tower in an attempt to saturate the area with magickal, and psychic energy. Groll's part here was relatively minor, as all he needed to do was distract Ross. However, he had spent time in researching a way to "kill" himself. It had come to his attention that immortality could be 'inherited.' Only an Oporosi Mark could be used to do this, however, and he did not have access to one. That is until he learned of one that Ross had obtained from Landeles (Landeles himself had obtained it years prior in Dai Lo's Library). He forced Ross' hand, and Vayess absorbed her own father, and all of his memories. She immediately began to hate Ross, cutting him off from one of his last happy relationships. Groll is still technically alive, as his memories, and personality became assimilated into Vayess. Appearance: Groll has platinum blond hair, and bright blue eyes. In fact, his appearance is quite typical for a Lobott. However, according to him, his appearance has become more and more monstrous with time, due mostly to his personality, but also very probably because of magickal radiation: Look into my eyes... I said look ME IN THE EYES, YOU FUCK! Yes..., yes, tell me, do you see the eyes of a mere man? No, no, no. My eyes are blue like burning ice. Black like the depths of the ocean, but thrice! White like fire, my one true vice... I see drag o n f i r e... Really, I oft cower at my reflection. I am a beastling, a rat walking. I 'spose it's some god or another's foul curse on me. Well, I can't wait to see the look in their eyes when I do for their mugs what they've done for mine. Combat: Abilities: * Use of glamours: through a combination of practical illusions, magicks, and the power of suggestion, Groll is able to hide his true appearance. He oftentimes dresses quite presentably, disguised as the typical, well-groomed lord many envision him to be. Conversely, he can use these abilities to make himself look even less human, and more monstrous. This can also be employed with his regenerative abilities, acrobatics, and high pain-tolerance to twist and turn himself into unnatural shapes. He can look downright inhuman. * Superstrength * Superspeed * Regeneration * Acrobatics: Groll spent the "majority of the 5,070s and 80s travelling in circuses," and with "mummer troupes in Sayerthenn," even "riding with the Panolki Brothers." There he was trained in acrobatics. * Shadow magicks * Ice magicks * Forbidden magicks: soulbonding, soulslavery * Magick tricks: a unique magick pioneered by Groll involving the use of traditional, practical magick tricks, and weaponizing them using actual magickal abilities. * Golemry: Groll's mockery of the Delkish Empire extended to tracking down and stealing the missing seven Great-Blades, and putting them in the hands of seven mock soldier golems dressed as knights. * Song of Destruction: when hearing of Ayeson's ability soulsong, he remarks that he has a similar ability, but rather than using it to aid any gods, or be a force for good or the world/creation, he uses it solely for destruction. "I am the Song of Destruction, boy! Wanna duet with the devil? Hahaha!" This ability essentially makes him extremely lucky, and gives him the ability to essentially use anything as a weapon. * Manifesting on skin: after fusing with Vayess, he is able to manifest his face on her skin. Weapons: * Metal cards * Standard-issue Lobtonne City Police batons * Standard-issue Lobtonne City Police spiked-helms * Tuff shit musket * God's Own Justice On this Earth (nine-pronged whip) * Poisons, including the touch of the Painted Goodlord, and purple powder Quotes: * "Kill him. Kill him. Do it. Ten points!" — Inside Vayess' head, about Ayeson as he declares for her * "Want to see a neat trick, Ross?! Shake m y h a n d ! Bwahaha'hahahaha'''!" — to Ross after enveloping him a hundred hands, which he used his regenerative abilities to create. Ross smashed his head in, and Groll continued to laugh * "''You ever smoked the goo, kid? You'll feel like you are a star!" (twists head, smiling) * "There's aliens on the MOON! Did you know that, Jayme?" — to Geb before erupting into a Gugallamong-induced coughing fit * "You might think me a mad little man. Soon to be a footnote in the history of the rise of Cal the Queen. No, girl. I am so much more than that. I, too, have flown. I, too, have shattered continents, and killed untold millions. And I, like you, hide an unspeakable sadness behind an ugly mug and a bad attitude." * "If a giantess lays an egg in the woods, does anyone hear her eat it?" * "Billow Sayerburn. In you I see a kindred spirit. Another madman, ready to forsake everything in the name of violence. It feels oh so good doesn't it? To feel the blood of your foeman splattering across your face? Oh well I suppose it's not your face. It's easy with a mask on. Even when the foeman is just a little girl. She doesn't know. She can't see you. And if it's not you... well then it must be the mask... haha. You are a ridiculous boy, you know that. A prideful rapist, child-murderer, fatherkiller bastard. But who am I to judge? What happens when you stare into the abyss and it sneers back at you?" Category:Characters Category:Former Great-Knights Category:Disputed Dukes Category:Major Villains Category:New Nine